Phoenix Clan Champion
The Phoenix Clan Champion was the official leader of the Phoenix Clan, but the internal power structure within the Phoenix made them far from similar to any other Clan Champion. Authority In every other clan in Rokugan, the role of the Champion fell on the daimyo who was in charge of the entire clan, but in the Phoenix, the Council of Five ruled the clan and the Phoenix Champion must defer to their authority. He was a mouthpiece to the rest of the empire, and lacked authority to rule over the clan. Strangely, this had rarely been a problem, as the Shiba recognized the Isawa's need for autonomy. Although the Champions routinely argue with the Isawa leadership, in the end they comply with the rulings of the Council. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 38-39 The Phoenix Champion was always the daimyo of the Shiba family. Unlike his dealings with the clan as a whole, the Champion did rule the Shiba with complete autonomy. By tradition the Phoenix Champion stood in a position equal to the Elemental Council in matters of war, and was subject to their dictates in times of peace. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Acting Daimyo An acting daimyo was a indivual who was a Shiba Daimyo but not Phoenix Clan Champion. When the Soul of Shiba didn't pass properly following the death of a Phoenix Clan Champion, a Shiba Daimyo would be selected. They would not have the same authority as a Phoenix Clan Champion, and when the Soul of Shiba found the new Champion they would immediately gain the Shiba Daimyo title. Shiba Aikune When Shiba Tsukune ascended, the Shiba Daimyo became vacant. After her son, Shiba Aikune, returned with the Isawa's Last Wish and in the absence of the Elemental Council, Aikune acted as his family's daimyo, but he never got the championship of the Clan. Nightmares, by Rich Wulf Shiba Naoya Similarly following the death of Shiba Mirabu, his brother Shiba Naoya held the position as acting daimyo of the Shiba and commander of their armies when the new Phoenix Clan Champion did not step forward. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon When Shiba Tsukimi finally chose to reveal she was the new Phoenix Clan Champion, he lost the title. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Selection The Phoenix have a unique method of selecting their Champions: each Champion is chosen by Shiba himself. The Soul of Shiba was anchored to his sword, Ofushikai, throughout most of history, and is now anchored to the Shiba bloodline itself. The knowledge, wisdom, and personality of every Phoenix Champion from Shiba to Tsukune is collected in the Soul. They offer advice to the current Champion, and select the new Champions themselves by passing their consciousness to the new leader of the clan. Only one person in a generation is capable of accepting the Soul and therefore the leadership of the Phoenix (a situation greatly resembling the recently discovered tamashii of the Dragon Clan). This person, through accident of birth, becomes the next Phoenix Clan Champion. Way of the Phoenix, p. 39 Each Champion since Shiba had been host to the personalities of every Champion that had come before. Although the current Champion's personality usually remained dominant, the potential for psychological trauma should be obvious. Although the Isawa family tried to make the transition for a new Champion as easy as possible, on occasion, the Champion could not bear the strain of all of the voices in his mind. Champions had been known to slip into prophetic fits and to speak in voices that ring of ages long past. With the knowledge of the burden their Champions endured and the possibility of their being unable to fully cope, it was much less surprising that the Phoenix entrusted the Isawa with the true leadership of the clan. Way of the Phoenix, p. 38 See Also: * Ofushikai Champions of the Phoenix The following are the known Champions of the Phoenix Clan: Unknown Dates The following were known to have been Phoenix Clan Champions, but the dates of their reigns were not recorded. * Shiba Tatsune's Father Way of the Scorpion, pp. 86-87 * Shiba Tatsune * Shiba Kosaka Book of Air, p. 71 Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Champion Phoenix